Fairies of the Multiverse
by dndkeg
Summary: An explosion of an experiment causes Ben, Julie, Rex and his gang, and Kirito and friends to vanish in a bright light, which ends them up being in a different universe full of wizards and magic. Can these heroes unite and fight the enemies of this strange universe? Read and find out. (Crossover of Ben 10, Generator Rex, Sword Art Online, and Fairy Tail. Rating due to language.)
1. When Worlds Collide Part 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, Generator Rex, Sword Art Online, and Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Fairies of the Multiverse<strong>

**Chapter 1: When Worlds Collide Part 1**

_**Bellwood - Mr. Smoothies**_

It was a normal day in Bellwood for the Omnitrix bearer Ben Tennyson. Most of the time he would be saving the day, but he had not done any heroic work for a while. Currently he was on a date with his girlfriend, Julie Yamamoto, at Mr. Smoothies. Since their almost break-up and there was no crime, Ben focused mostly on school and his steady relationship.

Things have changed in the last year because not only things have calmed down on Earth, but also the rest of the universe. Ever since the Galvan had given the Plumbers new weapons and better support, Ben was not really needed for any of the missions that previously required his help.

Ben was a little bummed out because of this because he hero career will diminish slowly over time, but he was mature enough to know that it was a change for the better, he also became less of a jerk to his friends and family; life seemed to be turning for the better, intergalactic peace and low crime. Whenever he did not have school or fighting some bad guys he would either relax or go on a date with Julie in which she liked to do.

Sometimes when Rook wasn't there, Julie and Ship, her pet Galvan Mechamorph, would help him in fighting the alien bad guys. Currently Ship was in backpack form, which was a small, black backpack with green circuitry and a green hollow circle in the middle that was on high alert if something was happening around them.

Ben on the other hand had the new Omnitrix Azmuth gave to him after he defeated Diagon, it came included with an evolutionary function which was useful at times, and over the few months he was unlocking new forms as well as some ultimate forms.

Ben was pondering about what has happened in the past few months when Julie noticed and said, "I know that look you sometimes still miss your hero career don't you?"

Ben snapped out of his pondering as he responded, "I do sometimes miss it but it's worth spending time with those who are important." It was true when Julie helped Ben in fighting crime they would spend a lot of time together after.

"Aww that's sweet of you," Julie replied and began to lean in to kiss her boyfriend when-

KABOOM!

"That doesn't sound good..." Ben said somewhat disappointedly that their kiss was disrupted. The explosion sounded like it was a few blocks away. Ben started running and Julie picked up Ship in his backpack form and followed Ben towards the explosion.

When the couple arrived they saw a twenty foot tall, ankylosaurs-like creature with tan skin. It had a black helmet and brown spikes coming out of the sides and top of the helmet resembling a triceratops. It had blue shell-like armor on its back and shoulders with more brown spikes. It had a tail with a mace at the end, and had barrel-like structures on its knuckles, forearms, knees, and shoulders. On its chest was an omnitrix-like symbol except red and 4 vein-like metal prongs on its chest. It seemed to also be carrying a silver cube about four feet in all directions with a socket of some kind on one side, a keyboard and screen on another, and had what looked like solar panels on top, under one arm and walking away from the hole in the building that was a laboratory in Bellwood College.

"ALBEDO!" Ben and Julie yelled at the creature and it turned around and had a smirk on its face.

"I was starting to wonder when my inferior look-alike and the girl with that blob for a pet will show up," the creature called Albedo replied in a gruff voice, "and it seems to be a good to transform into **Negative Ultimate Humongousaur** to finally get rid of you!"

"We'll see about that!" the Omnitrix bearer replied as he activated the Omnitrix. Scrolling through the holo-wheel of aliens he picked one that seemed to be an advantage he selected it and the black faceplate slid back and he slammed down the core. In a flash of green light, he was replaced by a seven-foot tall, sasquatch-like alien with grey hands and feet, yellow fur and black fur on its lower arms and legs, bolts on the sides of his hands, and 3 horns that looked like a trident on the top of its head. The Omnitrix symbol was located in the center of its green and white belt on its waist

"**SHOCKSQUATCH!** Okay eh?" The alien said in a Canadian accent.

"Ship, **Battle Mode!**" Julie said, and the Galvan Mechamorph that was formed like a backpack started to morph and merge around her into a battle suit. In a few seconds she was in a eight-foot tall, black, high-tech battle suit with green circuitry, and a green visor on the helmet.

Negative Ultimate Humongousaur let out a loud roar as he set down the white structure and ran forward transforming his right hand into a bio-cannon, shooting missiles at the two heroes. Shocksquatch and Upgraded Julie dodged the volley of missiles and she countered with energy blasts that fired from her gauntlets while Shocksquatch fired electricity from his mouth. Albedo barely dodged it, firing more missiles at the alien-sasquatch. Shocksquatch jumped up and dodged the onslaught of missiles, came down with a hand smash, creating a small tremor and random electricity popping out of the ground and striking randomly, one of which struck Negative Ultimate Humongousaur and knocked it out cold.

In a flash of red light transformed into a white-haired, pale-skinned version of Ben except the 10 is in reversed on the opposite side on a red jacket instead of green, and as well as a red gauntlet-like Omnitrix on his right hand with the symbol also red, this is the human form of Albedo.

Once Shocksquatch confirmed he was unconscious, he slapped the Omnitrix dial and transformed back into Ben. "Well he didn't put up much of a fight now did he?"

"Yeah, he wasn't that tough, but what is this device?" Julie said as Ship formed back into his backpack form.

Not long after a scientist in his mid-forties with white hair in the style of Albert Einstein ran up to them. "Thank you Mr. Tennyson and madam I don't know what that boy would do if he had my device..."

"No problem." the couple replied nonchalantly.

"I'm Doctor Emmett Brown, and could you do me a favor by helping me get my device back into my lab?"

Ben shrugged, "Sure, I'll help." Ben activated the Omnitrix; he cycled through the icons and found the alien he wanted, and slammed the dial down. In a flash of green light, was standing a twelve-foot tall, muscular red alien with four arms and eyes, he was wearing a black tank top with a big green stripe going down the center. The Omnitrix dial was located on a green and white belt around his waist.

"**FOURARMS!**" the alien cried in a gravely deep voice, then picked up the device with care and followed Doctor Brown with Julie following him. After a few minutes they reached the lab where Fourarms placed the device on the ground nearby, in which he transformed back into Ben.

"What does this device do?" Julie asked.

"This," Doctor Brown said, "is a Quantum Displacement Generator or QDG for short. I invented it to travel to other universes and with Godspeed—hopefully return."

Ben was intrigued he remembered he'd been to another universe about a year ago, when he had helped a guy named Rex Salazar to stop a monster made of nanites. While Ben was pondering about this he and Julie realized something.

"Wait, 'hopefully' return?" they asked.

"The device hasn't been tested yet," Brown said, "I am still figuring out how to create a way for the QDG to return back to our universe."

"Why would Albedo need a device like this?" Julie asked.

"Probably something to make him stronger or maybe to make a new weapon," Ben concluded.

"Well it is out of his hands," Brown said, "but just in case could you two stick around so that I can give it a diagnostics test?"

The couple responded with an affirmative nod "Sure, no problem," Ben said.

Doctor Brown then hooked up the QDG to a laptop and started typing and said, "When this baby hits one point twenty-one gigawatts, you're gonna see some serious shit."

"What will happen if something goes wrong?" Ben asked.

Doctor Brown replied grimly, "It will create a temporary rift in random universes sending whoever is close to those rifts to the universe selected."

"Will the rifts also affect anything non-living?" Julie asked.

"It will have a small chance of doing so if there is a virtual reality in one of those particular universes," Brown said.

Unbeknownst to them a small red dot in the air was watching them; close up it looked like a dark grey, metallic-skinned humanoid with red circuit-like designs on it. On its back had a pair of red wings; an Ultimatrix symbol was displayed on its chest. Albedo as **Negative Nanomech** heard everything and was listening and was also curious on what this device was actually made to do.

Brown then started to type on the laptop and running the diagnostics test, and Ben and Julie walked around and watched the QDG wondering if it will explode.

"Something's wrong," Brown said, "the QDG is overloading!"

Ben, Julie, and Ship heard him and knew what that meant; overloading devices equals a big explosion.

"Get out of here, it's gonna blow!" Brown yelled.

Doctor Brown was able to get out through a nearby door; Ben and Julie weren't able to. They didn't have any time to run when the QDG exploded in a flash of white light, and which Ben, Julie, Ship, and Negative Nanomech vanished.

"Great Scott, what have I done?" Doctor Brown asked grimly outside the lab when he heard the QDG explode...

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in another and universe...<em>

_**Manhattan, New York**_

Today seemed to be a great day for the E.V.O. human hero Rex Salazar. For there was no more rogue E.V.O.'s left in the world because he used the five Meta-Nanites and cured them all turning them back into sane humans. Currently he was walking around the city with his girlfriend Circie on a calm first date and double-date.

Accompanying them was Agent Six, Rebecca Holiday, and Rex's monkey partner Bobo Haha. It has been a few months since Rex had cured all of the E.V.O.s on Earth with the exception of Bobo.

It all seemed peaceful until supervillains started showing up after all of the E.V.O.'s were cured. Since then it had been facing the bad guys, and in spare time relaxing at Providence. It seemed to Rex that it was just yesterday that he had started curing E.V.O.'s for Providence, but today it was a relaxing day with his friends and girlfriend.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Circie asked Rex.

"The circus is here for this week so we could go there," Rex suggested.

"Sorry, circuses and me don't mix," Bobo replied.

"Well, let's go somewhere, it's not every day we get a day off," Holiday replied.

"She's right this may be the only day we can relax," Six replied blankly.

"Says the guy who finally decided to ask out Holiday," Rex replied in a teasing manner.

Six and Holiday then gave Rex a mild glare, "And I wonder, how long it took for you to ask out your girlfriend," Holiday teasingly replied.

"Well...I...uh..." Rex stuttered, trying to think of a good reply while trying not to embarrass himself in front of everyone, but was failing miserably. Everyone responded with a small laugh at Rex's stuttering.

"Well I could have waited," Circie replied and then gave her boyfriend a small peck on the cheek.

"Uh..." Rex simply stated, completely at a loss for words and still comprehending of what just happened blushing slightly. "Well...we could just go to a movie," he had finally said after a few minutes of getting over his shock.

"Why not, let's go!" Circie replied with a bit of excitement in her voice.

When they arrived at the movie theater there was a small rumble, then suddenly a small ball of white light appeared in from of the group. The ball of white light suddenly began to grow rapidly and fluctuate, in which it looked like it was about to explode.

"That doesn't look good," Rex said and he ran in front of the group transforming his right arm into a **Block Party** to shield him and his friends in because they were not able to get out in time. The ball of light exploded in white light; when it faded neither Rex or his friends could be seen...

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in another universe...<em>

_**ALfheim Online**_

It seemed to be a quiet sunset for all of ALfheim Online, but it was going to be a day of saying a final goodbye to the strongest swordsman of ALfheim, Yuuki Konno. She was in the arms of her surrogate sister, Asuna Yuuki, being surrounded by thousands of ALO players and her friends.

"So many fairies," Yuuki said weakly, "why are they all here?"

"They are all here to say goodbye because you are the strongest swordsman in this world," Asuna replied, "they wanted to pray for your next journey will be as good as this."

"I'll see you again, in another world" she also said with tears in her eyes.

Yuuki then gave a nod and was looking around at her guild mates and friends and thought. _"I did my best to live here and I did."_ She then started to close her eyes when suddenly a small ball of white light appeared in front of her and Asuna.

Everyone was wondering on what this ball of white light was, in which Yui started to examine the small light object.

"This is strange this isn't even an object of the game," she said.

"Well what is it then?" Kirito asked.

"I'm not sure Papa," Yui said with sadness.

Suddenly the light began to grow bigger and brighter like it was about to explode, but no one was able to get out in time. But before it exploded Recon jumped up and ran forward and tried to protect Leafa by using himself as a shield when the ball of light exploded. When it faded The Sleeping Knights, Recon, and Kirito and the gang vanished. In which all of the ALO players were dumbfounded, and started to wonder, "Where did they go?"

_**In the Outside World**_

_**Tokyo - Yokohama North General Hospital**_

"Doctor Kurahashi look!" one of the nurses cried.

The real body of Yuuki was suddenly bathed in white light for a few seconds. When the light faded her body seemed to have vanished without a trace.

"What, happened?!" the other nurse said, while the other nurse went to the other room to check on Asuna.

"I am not sure," Kurahashi replied also equally shocked and terrified of what just happened, and at the same time the nurse that went to check on Asuna also ran back terrified with more nurses running into the room with here

"Doctor, Miss Yuuki's body has also disappeared!" the nurse said.

"Doctor," the nurses said at the same time, "Mister/Miss, Jun'/Siune's/Tecchi/Talken/Nori's bodies have disappeared in a white light and vanished, the only trace is their Amuspheres which were left behind."

Kurahashi didn't know what to he wondered on how a body or group of bodies would just disappear in a white light and vanish without a trace except of leaving their Amuspheres...

_**Kirigaya Residence**_

Both of Kirito's and Suguha's bodies were bathed in a white light and suddenly vanished, leaving only their Nerve Gear and Amusphere behind respectively.

_**The Rest of Kirito's Friends' Apartments/Rooms**_

All of their bodies were also enveloped in a white light and vanished, also leaving their Amusphere's behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Credit goes to Ultimate 10 for letting me use the QDG and I have used his writing style in combination of Incredible Muffin for reference points to start out writing (I am sorry to do that but still all credit will go to you guys if you ever read this!), and yes I used Doctor Emmett Brown from <strong>**Back to the Future**. **I also used the last episode of SAO II to have Kirito and his friends to go somewhere so if you finished SAO II good if you haven't then you need to finish it first. I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter of my fanfic crossover and I sure hope I will see you next time.**

**P.S. Flames will not be tolerated!**

**Up Next: Our Heroes end up in a strange universe full of Magic and Wizards?!**


	2. When Worlds Collide Part 2

**Fairies of the Multiverse**

**Chapter 2: When Worlds Collide Part 2**

In a forest outside of what looked like an old fashioned town, a small ball of white light appeared a few hundred feet in the air; in which Ben, Julie, Rex and the gang, and Kirito and company appeared in and started falling.

Ben scrolled through the Omnitrix playlist and slammed down on the core and in a flash of green appeared to be a red, manta-like creature.

"**Jetray!" **the alien cried out and flew over and caught Yui who somehow reverted into her human form.

Rex then transformed his back into the **Boogie Pack**, and caught Circie in his arms, while Six, Holiday, Bobo, Kirito, Asuna, and Yuuki grabbed one of the rods connecting to the twin turbines while Rex tried his best to slow his descent down.

"Ship, **Battle Ship Mode** NOW!" she yelled to her backpack to which it detached from Julie and then began to turn into what looked like a giant box, with wide wings and each had several large weapons underneath. Ship then started to catch the others first was Julie, then Sinon, Klein, Lizbeth, Silica, Leafa, Recon, and the others.

As the heroes slowed their descent and finally touched the ground Kirito looked at their saviors with a shocked expression "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE?!"

Jetray then put Yui down and slapped the Omnitrix dial and turned back into Ben, "I'm Ben Tennyson."

"I'm Rex Salazar," Rex replied nonchalantly as he retracted his **Boogie Pack**, "who are you?"

"I am Kazuto Kirigaya, but you can call me Kirito," he said a little shaken of what happened then looked at Asuna and he realized that she looked different. A whole lot different.

Instead of her blue hair and eyes in ALfheim Online, it was her usual chestnut hair and hazel eyes. Asuna's uniform also changed as well instead of a white with blue accents, her outfit was more of her old KoB uniform! In fact everyone except Suguha, Recon, and the Sleeping Knights were wearing what they were in Sword Art Online, the only difference was that everyone ears were rounded instead of the pointed elf ears they had

Sinon also looked different instead of looking like her ALO avatar she looked like what her avatar was in Gun Gale Online. Kirito then looked down at himself dumbfounded, and he also saw that he was wearing his outfit from SAO; the only thing that didn't change were the two swords he had equipped in ALO.

Everyone in Kirito and company had also realized that they looked different as well but they never said anything to each other. They were brought out of their stupor when all of the Sleeping Knights fell to their knees.

"Yuuki!" Asusa yelled and ran forward and caught her surrogate sister before she fell and hurt her head.

"What's wrong?" Asuna asked, although she had a good idea on what was going on.

"It...hurts," she said weakly, "everywhere..."

Every member of the Sleeping Knights were also starting to grunt in pain due to their illnesses.

Ben who saw this had pity on them, he then looked at Julie, who was tearing up, the latter then gave him a tiny nod as if she knew what her boyfriend was asking.

"I, may be able to help them..." he said, and everyone went wide-eyed.

"If you can help them, please do..." Asuna said with her face soaked with tears.

"Okay, but first could you please lay her down on the ground," Ben referring to Yuuki.

Asuna complied and went to Kirito who tried to comfort her while the wielder of the Omnitrix stepped forward. Everyone was watching him closely of what he was going to do to them, except Julie for she knew what he was about to do.

Ben then pointed the Omnitrix at the Sleeping Knights. "Omnitrix, scan closest sentient life-forms."

Everyone, except Julie, was questioning Ben's sanity because to them he was speaking to his watch. To their surprise the faceplate slid back and a green light projected from the core and waved over them. What surprised them even more was that the watch spoke in a mechanical voice of Ben.

_"Subjects suffering from life-threatening conditions. Do you wish to restore?"_

Everyone went wide-eyed especially Kirito and his friends. That watch was able to cure their friends?

"Omnitrix, begin restoration," Ben said, and another green light projected and passed over them; after a minute the green light faded and the Omnitrix spoke again.

_"Life-forms restored, life-threatening conditions removed."_

Ben then felt tired and swayed until Rex and Julie came from behind and supported him.

"Dude, since when were you able to do that?" Rex asked.

"Ever since I got a new watch," Ben replied, still slightly tired.

"At least you saved them," Julie said.

Kirito and his friends had a different reaction; they could not believe that the Sleeping Knights have another chance to live a full life as well as curing them. Yuuki and her friends then stood up, surprised that they no longer felt any pain.

"Thank you for helping us sir," Jun said to Ben and the rest of the Sleeping Knights gave similar responses.

"Now, that's one thing solved, but now where are we?" Agent Six asked.

"That may have been our fault," Ben said referring to himself and Julie.

"How?" Rex said, rather seriously.

Ben explained about the concept of other universes and dimensions and was a shocker to mainly Kirito and his friends the only ones who weren't surprised were Julie and Rex because Rex already met Ben before and Julie already witnessed, he told them about the QDG incident, and finally ending where they ended up in who knows where. Rex and Kirito also explained where they were when the flash of light came and how they ended up here.

"So we are in another universe…" Kirito said looking up at the sky.

"...now the question is..." Rex said, deep in thought.

"...what universe are we in?" Ben said finishing their thought.

They didn't need to wonder too long when Six interrupted them.

"There is a town nearby I saw that's not too far from here, maybe we can ask some people where we are."

The whole group shrugged and headed towards the nearby town. Unbeknownst to them a small red dot of light flew off in the opposite direction. **Negative Nanomech** saw that there was no one else around and grew to his normal size, he then slapped the Ultimatrix dial, and in a red flash of light turned into what looked like Jetray except that he was dark red with pale yellow horns, and with the red eyes and Ultimatrix; he then took off to the air and flew away very fast off to who knows where.

After a few minutes of walking the group entered of what looked like an old-styled town that looked like from the 1920's. The buildings were either two or three stories high. The group then walked up to a small jewelry store to ask the cashier on where they were.

When they entered in Ben walked up to the cashier, "Excuse me, do you know where we are?"

The cashier, though somewhat surprised of the question replied, "You my friends are in the town of Magnolia in the country in Fiore."

"Um, what are these things anyway?" Julie asked, referring to the items being sold in the shop.

"These are magical trinkets I sell at a very reasonable price of jewels,"

"_So the currency of this world is jewels,"_ Ben thought, "How do you get jewels?" He then asked.

The cashier then replied, "You're not from here are you?" Everyone gave him an affirmative nod.

He sighed and said, "Okay, you can earn jewels by selling, or if you're mages you can go into guilds and earn a lot of them," he said.

"Where is the nearest guild?" Kirito asked

"Lucky for you there is a guild here its name is, Fairy Tail; I do warn you though those wizards are a bit rowdy and strong," the cashier replied a bit softly towards the end.

"How rowdy and strong?" Ben asked, somewhat curious.

"Very rowdy, as for the strong part maybe I should show you," the cashier said as he took out a newspaper, "the details on the front."

Everyone crowded around and read the article about what had happened to a port town Hargeon, and their response was their jaws hitting the floor, exception was Six who only raised his eyebrows, what they saw on the title of the article read, **"Fairy Tail's Salamander Destroys Half of Hargeon Port**.**"**

Everyone in the group thought the same thing, _"Just how strong are these guys?"_

"Thank you for showing us," Six said as the entire group followed him outside the shop.

"So, what's next?" Yuuki asked.

"We are going to Fairy Tail," Ben said as everyone had widened their eyes before he added, "to see if they can help us find a place to stay."

"Well we are flat out broke," Lisbeth said, "I guess we don't have much of a choice."

"It's worth a shot," Sinon said.

It took a few minutes before they reached the building they were looking for. It was a small distance from town next to a lake that looked like it functioned as a port. The building itself looked similar to a pagoda and was three stories tall. In the front of the building was a orange banner with the silhouette of a fairy with a long tail.

"Now we know why it's called Fairy...Tail," Klein said and everyone groaned at his bad pun.

"Should we just knock?" Silica said nervously.

"I guess so," Ben said, as he walked up to the brown doors at the entrance and knocked a few times.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup that's the end of this chapter hope you have enjoyed and leave a review if you like it.<strong>

**Flames will not be tolerated. Good Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Up next: Swordsmen and heroes meet Fairy Tail**


End file.
